The Joker (LEGO)
The Joker is Batman's arch nemesis and plays a major role in the LEGO Batman Series. Powers & Abilities Joker's has an array of weapons that he uses for his crimes; his primary one being his joy buzzer (which electrocutes someone when he shakes their hand), this can be used in the first game when fighting and in the second game for powering electric switches. He also has the ability to go through toxic waste unharmed. On LEGO Batman: The Videogame DS he can throw razored playing cards at targets (much like batarangs). In LEGO Batman: The Videogame there is a different variation of The Joker to unlock: The Joker (Tropical) a variation of Joker that appeared in the comic book The Killing Joke. This suit also appears in the second game appearing slightly different. In the latest game LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Joker has a new fighting move, if you press the attack button whilst jumping Joker will shoot out a boxing glove attached to a spring that will slam into the ground. In this game he also has different suits that grant him different abilities like Batman & Robin's suits, The Joker's suits include a Flower suit, Demolition suit, Illumination suit, Magnet Suit, Electricity suit & a Sphere suit. LEGO Batman: The Videogame The Joker is first shown in his cell at Arkham Asylum with The Riddler & The Penguin which they escape following an explosion. After this The Joker teams up with the criminals Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Killer Moth & The Scarecrow. To carry out his evil plan of spreading laughing gas over the city; firstly the Mad Hatter helps The Joker gather up necessary equipment at the Chemical Factory, ''the first level of the third chapter: ''The Joker's Last Laugh. ''They load the chemicals into vans driven by Joker's Henchmen. When Batman & Robin arrive Joker leaves in his helicopter, leaving Mad Hatter to be defeated. With all the laughing gas materials now at ''Gotham Cathedral ''The Joker engages in a desperate race against time to get there before Batman can. Along with The Scarecrow, the Joker makes one more attempt to defeat Batman before launching his plan, this time in an aerial battle. This too, fails, as Scarecrow's biplane is obliterated in the battle. The pair races through the ''Art Gallery, wreaking havoc to slow down the police. Although Scarecrow is defeated, the Joker manages to escape in Harley Quinn's hammer-truck. Along with Harley Quinn, the Joker finally arrives at Gotham Cathedral, where he dispatches a number of henchmen outside the huge gates to keep the Gotham City Police occupied. However, Batman and Robin manage to get inside Gotham Cathedral's bell tower, where they defeat the Joker. After this the Joker is seen back inside his cell at the Asylum. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes As Bruce Wayne is about to make his speech after winning the "The Man of the Year" award, The Joker's laugh is heard off stage and is shortly followed by the backing screen to the stage suddenly changing to show an image of The Joker's face, after introducing himself to the audience it is followed by him emerging from a trapdoor, and stealing the trophy off of the host. Other villains then begin to emerge including The Riddler, The Penguin, Harley Quinn & Two Face who vandalize the audience. Joker then comes off the stage and steals Lex Luthor's watch (runner up of the award). Joker then makes a speech to the other villains & Lex Luthor who are now sitting a table when he is interrupted when Batman crashes through the screen in the Batboat with Robin. After defeating the other villains the dynamic duo smash him through the wall of the projection room. After this Joker escapes on his speedboat and Batman chases him in the Batwing. Joker is then washed up into the Gotham Funland car park, and takes position in a giant dodgem, chucking exploding pies at the heroes. Joker is then arrested after his second defeat and taken to Arkham Asylum. He is later busted out by Lex Luthor (and his new weapon "The Deconstructor") who asks for his watch back and makes a deal with Joker to make kryptonite for him as it is fuels his weapon. They go to Ace Chemicals (freeing all the other Arkham inmates on their way) to gather kryptonite ingredients and leave a tracking device in disguise as kryptonite for Batman to find (knowing that he will take it to a location with more kryptonite). After this they set off in the LexCorp Juggernaut to the kryptonite location and Joker makes some kryptonite on the way from the ingredients gathered from Ace Chemicals. They are chased by Batman & Robin but manage to shake them off using the deconstructor. The signal leads them to the Batcave where they wreck the place and steal the kryptonite. They two villains leave for Metropolis in Lex's mothership to take the kryptonite to LexCorp. They are followed by Batman & Superman. The Joker & Lex Luthor arrive in LexCorp and start working on the giant Joker robot that runs on Kryptonite and will help Lex become president. Batman & Superman arrive and try to stop them in disguise as each other (tricking the villains into thinking they are defeated). Lex & Joker make their way back to Gotham in the giant robot and are followed by the two heroes. Joker & Lex then go to a presidential campaign outside Gotham City hall and use the robot to emit a mind control gas to make people vote for Lex as president, but instead want to vote Joker as he manipulated the gas. Lex forgives him and The Joker (piloting the robot) chases Batman (in the Batmobile) around Gotham, Batman outruns him. Lex & Joker then decide to cheer themselves up after their failuer by destroying Wayne Tower. The Justice League defeat the robot, Lex & Joker and stop Wayne Tower from falling over, Lex & The Joker are then finally disarmed and arrested. Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Category:LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham